Este Corazón
by LadyLuniitha93
Summary: Por que las cosas pueden cambiar de un día a otro, decirle adios a un ser amado... es difícil...Mi primer Song-fic!No sean malos y dejen reviews ;D


Hola hola a todos los que pasan a leer mi song-Fic

Hola hola a todos los que pasan a leer mi song-Fic! Bueno es la primera vez que hago este tipo de cosas pero aun asi espero y les agrade….

He de aclarar que CardCaptor Sakura no me pertenece, si no a las grandiosas y fabulosas CLAMP (son mis idolas!)

Y otra cosa, si pueden dejen REVIEWS! Por que esto me ayudaría a mejorar varias cosas para futuros proyectos

Comenzemos!!

**Este Corazón**

**Song-Fic por LadyLuniitha93**

**Artista: RBD**

Y estoy aquí… en una fría y vacía habitación de hospital.

Desde hace tiempo que las cosas había dejado de pasar para mí, porque desde tu partida…. todo se sumergió en la más profunda oscuridad….

_Como poder recuperar tu amor  
Como sacar la tristeza de mi corazon  
Mi mundo solo gira por ti_

Todos los recuerdos que he tenido vienen a mi mente, como si se tratase de una película

_  
Como sanar este profundo dolor  
Siento correr por mis venas tu respiracion  
Estoy tan conectada a ti_

Puedo ver a mi familia completa, mucho antes de que mi madre falleciera, luego otras imágenes vinieron a mi mente: cuando mi madre falleció …

_  
Que hasta en mis sueños te veo  
Sin ti yo me muero _

Más y más recuerdos vienen a mi mente, en esa parte puedo ver cuando asistía a la escuela junto con mi hermano y su mejor amigo, Yukito, quien fue mi primer amor. Eran lindos esos días, ya que el gentil Yukito siempre me daba algún dulce o un detalle antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

Y este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste

_Tu te marchaste con mis besos_

_con mis besos y mis sueños_

Los días de escuela transcurrían siempre al lado de mi mejor amiga Tomoyo Daidouji … el tiempo pasa y pasa… hasta que mi mente se detiene en un recuerdo en especifico…. cuando llegó _él…_

_  
Y este corazon esta latiendo cada vez mas lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Como el fuego no se apago_

Era una día de otoño como cualquier otro…

El profesor lo introdujo al salón… el se había presentado como Li… Li Shaoran, al principio no nos llevabamos del todo bien, siempre creí que era un arrogante y vanidoso, ya que tenía a mas de la mitad del colegio detrás de él, pero las cosas cambian y de un día para otro se había vuelto como mi mejor amigo…

_  
No se apago_

Luego vi la llegada de otro compañero, Eriol Hiraguizawa, provenía de Inglaterra, y nunca supe el porque siempre que estaba conversando con él , Shaoran se molestaba conmigo

Un día tuvimos una pelea por eso… y saben como termino

-_Y a ti que te importa con quién me junte!- había exclamado una ojiverde_

_-Que no te has dado cuenta?!- respondió el ambarino_

_-Darme cuenta de que?- cuestiono la joven_

_-De cómo me pongo cuando el bastardo de Hiraguizawa se te acerca!... y sabes por que?! … Porque tú me gustas mucho…- y al terminar esa frase el chico había salido corriendo sin rumbo fijo dejando a Sakura con un torbellino de emociones dentro de ella._

Y al día siguiente me entere por medio de Tomoyo que regresaba a su natal Hong Kong

Como calmar esta profunda obsesion  
Como le explico a mi alma que se termino  
Me estoy volviendo loco por ti

El no podía! No podía!! … por que… ya me había dado cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él

Logré alcanzarlo en el aereopuerto, y lo que sucedió es una de las cosas que nunca podré olvidar, me regalo un oso de peluche hecho por el mismo, he hicimos la promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver

Pero lo que venía no me lo hubiese esperado…

Antes de bajar por las escaleras que lo llevarían al avión, se volteó rapidamente hacía a mi y me dio un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios, dejandome más roja que un tomate…

Eso fue cuando yo tenía 16 años…

_  
Que hasta en mis sueños te veo  
Sin ti yo me muero  
_

Shaoran viajaba casi todas las vacaciones para poder venir a verme, nuestro noviazgo había comenzado dos meses después de su partida, a pesar de la distancia, lo nuestro duró un par de años más…

Hasta que… todo se vino abajo…

Y este corazon que te robaste cuando te marchaste  
tu te marchaste con mis besos

_Con mis besos y mis sueños_

Puedo recordarlo perfectamente, era domingo, día de quehaceres en mi casa

Escuche sonar el telefono suponiendo que era él, y efectivamente era shaoran…

_  
Y este corazon esta latiendo cada vez mas lento  
Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros  
Como el fuego no se apago_

La llamada no fue lo que yo esperaba, me informaba que su madre lo había comprometido con una joven del Clan Hiroku y que por lo tanto… lo nuestro tenía que terminar

Y a mí no me tocaba de otra más que decirle que fuera feliz, antes de que pudiera decirme otra cosa ya había colgado el teléfono

Me encerré en mi habitación todo el día

No se que sucedió, nunca supe la verdad… la razón de sus motivos, de todo lo que paso…

_  
Sigue ardiendo mientras exista el amor  
No se apago el amor..._

Y los años transcurrieron lentamente… yo trabajaba ahora en uno de los periódicos más importantes de Tokio, vivía sola en un departamento y mi padre había fallecido un mes después de aquella llamada, y luego, mi hermano también había muerto en un accidente automovilístico dejandome sola y desprotegida…

_Y este corazon..._

Me iba bien en el trabajo, hasta que mi jefe me llamó a su oficina diciendo que tenía yo una llamada importante

Al tomar el telefono, reconocí la voz que me hablaba por el otro lado, era la voz inconfundible de la prima de Shaoran, Meiling Li…

Primero me había preguntado como había yo estado, sospechaba yo algo, su tono de voz no era el mismo, se le notaba la voz tal vez… quebrada?

Y supe porque cuando me revelo la razón de su llamada…

_Y este corazón que te robaste cuando te marchaste_

_Tu te marchaste con mis besos_

_Con mis besos y mis sueños_

Lo que me dijo me destrozó por completo….

_- Li, ve al grano que no tengo todo el tiempo- dijó Sakura con un tono cortante y frío_

_-Bueno yo, hablaba para decirte algo sobre Shaoran-_

_-Lo que haya hecho el a mi ya no me importa y si es todo lo que me tienes que decir dejamos la conversación hasta aquí- la ojiverde estuvo a punto de colgar la llamada_

_-Sakura espera por favor! No cuelgues- le había rogado Meiling_

_-Entonces dime lo que me tengas que decir- Sakura se estaba cansando de el silencio que se había formado del otro lado de la línea_

_-Verás, cuando aquel día Shaoran te dijo que su madre lo había comprometido con otra persona, pues… eso fue solo una mentira- la rubí tomo una pausa para continuar- lo hizo nada mas para ocultar la enfermedad que tenía desde que era niño, no tenía cura y … hasta hace poco … falleció- al llegar a esta parte Mei había comenzado a sollozar_

_-Que…- fue todo lo que susurró la ojiverde_

_-Por eso…. Sakura! … Sakura sigues ahí?- preguntaban del otro lado de la línea pero sakura seguía sin poder asimilar la noticia y colgó el teléfono._

Se tuvo que excusar ante su jefe diciendo que tenía jaqueca…no recordaba nada, solo que iba caminando , las luces de un auto, el grito de algunas personas y cuando sintió que la oscuridad se apoderaba de ella

_Y este corazon esta latiendo cada vez mas lento_

_Y estoy sintiendo en mis adentros_

_Como el fuego no se apago…_

Y aquí estoy, envuelta en una bata de hospital

Siento que ya no me quedan fuerzas… que esto es mi fin, que la muerte me acuna en sus brazos para llevarme lejos de aquí.

Veo una luz que va tomando forma de seres que yo conozco… puedo ver a mi papá , a mi madre, ahí está mi querido hermano Touya … y aun lado de ellos puedo verlo a _el._

Todos me sonrien y me tienden la mano, mi madre me dice, que ya es hora de que me reuna con ellos.

Solo cierro mis párpados lentamente… para no abrirlos otra vez más. Pero ahora eso no importa, por que se que ahora estaré mas segura junto con mi querido Shaoran a mi lado una vez más

_**Fin??**_

_**Solo el tiempo lo dira…**_

Notas de la autora: bueno espero y les haya gustado, esto me surgió cuando escuche la canción de "Este Corazón". Y disculpen si tengo uno que otro error ortografico pero es la primera vez que me dedico a esto

Hay me doy risa, en lugar de ponerme a estudiar para el muy complicado examen que tengo mañana ando escribiendo, bueno haber como me va…

Una cosa más…. Dejen REVIEWS!! (haciendo ojos de cachorrito) no sean tan fuertes en las criticas por favor :D

Nos vemos en un siguiente proyecto que tengo planeado

Hasta entonces… matta ne! Y Feliz dia del padre!

**15/Jun/08**

**Lady Luniitha**


End file.
